Golden Visions
by Professor Weasley
Summary: Rebecca worked in her fathers shop at the age of 13 and made a rather strange sale. A single bullet was purchased with a golden coin. One of the people who had to be found to restore the curse before Elizabeth. I felt like being creative. Go me! (Rati
1. Chapter 1

(A/N: yes I'm writin a PotC ficcy. It's before the movie but links in with some events that do happen. Summary: Rebecca worked in her fathers shop at the age of 13 and made a rather strange sale. A single bullet was purchased with a golden coin. One of the people who had to be found to restore the curse before Elizabeth. I felt like being creative. Go me! Read/Review and I'll get more up ASAP)  
  
"That'll be 5 shillings sir," Rebecca said. She was only thirteen but was already working in her father's shop. A stingy man was buying from her father's shop for some new bullets, though he only bought one.  
  
"How bought I give you only a single coin?" He grinned, displaying his yellow and black teeth. Rebecca cringed but then turned serious again.  
  
"No. Five shillings."  
  
The man pulled out a golden coin with a skull on its shining surface. "Are you sure, puppet?"  
  
"That'll do. Is it real?"  
  
The man bit down on the coin then passed it to the chimp on his shoulder, which bit it to. "It 'tis. I'd bet my life on it."  
  
"Alright then." She took the coin and dropped it into her pocket and handed the man his bullet. "We don't get many pirates around here, usually." She looked up at him.  
  
"How do you know I'm a pirate, Lass?"  
  
"Well, no one around here pays in gold coins."  
  
"You're a smart lass." He turned to leave. As he began to walk out the door he turned and tipped his frayed hat to her. "Have a nice day, puppet."  
  
"You too. And there are no refunds by the way."  
  
"Don't fret. I doubt I'll need to exchange this bullet." Then Captain Barbossa walked out the door to his ship.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: hey all. I back! Weeeeee. Lol. I'm just a lil hyper. Anyways, yes I'm updating this chapter. Yay! I hope you like where it's going. I'm putting a bit more in with Rebecca's child hood. Hope you like!) (Oi! Thanks too.. ~SilverEyes- Thanks for the reminder on that. Don't worry. It'll all make sense. ~Laura- Thanks! I hope you like this chapter too! ~Areai Moonlight- I am gonna have more on stuff as she grows up. That's a lot of this chapter anyways. I hope you like it!) (Sorry if the port's name sound dumb but I didn't wanna use port royal for it)  
  
Rebecca Walton walked along the beach as the sun rose on another day at Port Angela. She dipped her feet into the ocean water as it splashed up on shore and looked out to the horizon. It had been over a month since she met her first pirate and she was excited. She had always wondered what it would be like to meet a pirate. She wondered this as she strolled further down the coast. She bent down to pick up her slippers to go back home before her father woke.  
  
Her family was a small, but respectable one at that. She was her family's first and only child. Because her mother died while giving birth. Her father did his best to raise Rebecca on his own, never remarrying. He truly loved her mother and still did after her death by vowing to always care for their daughter.  
  
As she began to walk back down the shore to her father's small home just on the edge of the town, she heard a loud BOOM! At first she thought I might be thunder, but she saw no clouds in the sky. Then she looked off towards the fort and saw a ship firing at the fort's stone walls as it sailed towards the town.  
  
Without a single thought she ran home to alert her father of the events but before she got inside her father burst out the door and picked her up.  
  
"We must seek shelter, Rebecca!" He carried her into the house. "Stay here. I'm going to go see what exactly is going' on."  
  
Mr. Walton ran to the harbor and out onto the docks and saw the ship. It was an average ship, but waved the tattered flag of a pirate ship. As he ran home to his daughter the explosions grew nearer and nearer. As he shut the door he heard screams from the other town's people as the pirates began to raid the town.  
  
"Rebecca! We must leave. Quickly!"  
  
"Are we going to use your boat?"  
  
"Yes. Now come quickly! Only garb what you need!"  
  
She ran to her room and grabbed a small bag, filling it with a small petticoat and a small doll and a brush that her mother once owned. She closed ran back down to her father and they ran out of their house and to the docks. They threw their bags into the small two person boat and Rebecca climbed in. Right as her father untied it from the dock, Rebecca heard a loud BANG! Her father's eyes widen and he fell to his knees. Behind him a pirate began to walk towards her laughing, with a smoking pistol in his hand.  
  
"GO REBECCA!"  
  
"Not with out you, Papa!"  
  
"Go! It's too late for me. Before it's too late! Leave!"  
  
Rebecca quickly kicked off of the dock and grabbed the oars. The pirate shot at her boat but he only hit the wood of the mast and the cloth of the tiny sail before he ran out of bullets.  
  
Rebecca rowed as fast as her arms could into the blue abyss, away from her home that was lost and her family that was gone.  
  
((Now read and review! Lemme know what u think of the chapter! I'll get the next one up ASAP!)) 


	3. Chapter 3

((A/N: Yup, I'm Baaack! Thanks for your reviews! ~Braveheart- Thank you. I will tell you more. Now on with the ficcy!))  
  
Dear Disney and other who worked on PotC, I'm just borrowing your plot bunnies and a few characters. Don't worry; you'll get most of them back. I can't be to sure on how soon you'll get Mr. Turner back though. How about I give you all the others back and we'll bargain for what you want in exchange for him. He is far too hot to give back. Yours Truly Professor Weasley  
  
It had only been a few hours but Rebecca had sailed far enough out to see that she saw no sign of any land on the horizon. She had given up rowing and was now laying on her back, on the bottom of the boat looking up at the cloudless sky. She still couldn't believe that her father was gone. Even more so, she couldn't believe that she had just left the home in which she was born and grew, or at least began to grow up, in. As the sun began to set, the winds blew a cool breeze, making her shiver, so she wrapped her father's coat around herself and dozed off in the middle of the sea.  
  
~*~  
  
As Jack Sparrow sat on the far end of the beach on Tortuga Island watching the sun set, he took another swing of his bottle of rum. Memories of what he had just gotten back from came flooding back as the ocean reflected the sun's red hue. Getting thrown off his own boat and being betrayed by his crew and some he thought were his "friends".  
  
He chugged the rest of his bottle and threw it into the sea. He loved the sea. Sailing on its gigantic waves, the breeze in his hair, the women he'd meet at the towns he pillaged, the gold. But most of all, he loved his ship. The feel of the wood as he's steer his massive ship to the horizon, in search of adventure.  
  
He stood up, swaying as he always did, and was just about to walk to the town for another drink when he saw something wash up on shore further down the beach. He slowly turned and saw a small mast, connected to an equally small ship. Curiosity and the prospect of finding something valuable lured him down the beach the look into the boat.  
  
Once he reached the little boat he looked inside and found a large bundle of clothing with an open bottle of water next to it. On the bundle's other side were a few closed bottles of rum. Jack grinned at the site of more of his favorite drink and reached out to grab it. As his hand pressed against the bundle while gripping the bottles he heard a soft moan. Raising his eye brow, not sure what to expect, he grabbed the edge of the top cloth and pulled it off the bundle and found, not more clothing or blankets, but a small girl.  
  
His crouched there, on the side of the boat in a stunned silence. A small girl had just washed up on shore in a tiny boat with nothing but water, a few bottles of rum (which seems rather odd) and clothes. Jack had never been in such a situation. As a breeze swept about the beach, the girl moaned softly again and began to open her eyes. Jack leaned in and she saw his face and sat up abruptly.  
  
For a few minutes they sat in silence as she stared at him wide eyed, and he met hers with a similar stare. After ten minutes she broke the silence. "Um. where am I?"  
  
"Tortuga. You've washed up on Tortuga."  
  
She sat there absorbing the information, which really meant nothing to her except that what she had seen earlier that day was real. Her father was dead. Her home was gone. She was on her own. It was not just a horrible dream.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked eying him as she slowly backed away. From his appearance she knew he was a pirate.  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." He noticed that she was backing away from him into a corner of the boat. "Are you alright, lass?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine." Her quivering voice contradicting her words.  
  
"I'm not gonna hurt yeh." He held his hand out to her, looking into her faded blue eyes. She eyed his hand then took it and slowly lifted herself to her feet. She wasn't to sure on how safe going along with this pirate would be, but then again, if he wanted to hurt her he would probably have already done so. "So what's yer name, lass?"  
  
"Rebecca."  
  
"Pretty name." She reached down to pick up her small bag and climbed out of the boat. "I take it, that you have nowhere to go, being that I found you in a washed up boat."  
  
Rebecca nodded her dirty blond head without a word.  
  
"Well, I guess I can 'elp you out then. Now this isn't exactly a place for a young lass such as yerself."  
  
"That's all right, sir. I don't have much of a choice here now do I."  
  
"True. I do have a room in the inn. It'll do fer now I hope."  
  
"It will. Where else would I go?"  
  
Jack smiled down at her as they began to walk up the beach and towards the town. 


End file.
